The Way the Wind Whispers
by vampirestalker903
Summary: Bella and Jacob are in love. They were meant to be together- but that was before he became a werewolf. When he changes, he breaks Bella's heart by imprinting. And who's there to comfort her but a mysterious boy she meets who surely could not be human?
1. Preface

~Preface~

The cold winter air swirled around my face, sticking my now-damp hair to my pale skin. I let out another ragged breath. It was pathetic- the fact that my chest heaved in exertion every time I needed more oxygen. That was how much it hurt. I didn't want to think about how my life could have been with him; or more how it _should've_ been. That was what I got for falling for a werewolf. They were good for nothing. Once they turn, they imprint. He'll end up with a beautiful, exotic girl named Leah. All I want is to get away from La Push, to get away from Forks. I know what we had was special, but as a rule, shouldn't I find some sort of happiness?

Jake told me he loved me. And I'm stupid, because I believed him.


	2. The Real Thing

Once upon a time, I believe it was a Tuesday  
When I caught your eye  
We caught onto something, I hold on to the night  
You looked me in the eye and told me you loved me  
Were you just kidding? 'Cause it seems to me

This thing is breaking down, we almost never speak  
I don't feel welcome anymore  
Baby, what happened? Please tell me  
'Cause one second it was perfect  
Now you're halfway out the door

And I stare at the phone; he still hasn't called  
And then you feel so low, you can't feel nothin' at all  
And you flashback to when he said, forever and always  
Oh, oh

And it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrong  
It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone  
'Cause I was there when you said forever and always

-Taylor Swift, _Forever and Always_

"Hey, Jake I'm here!" I yelled, announcing that I had arrived. The screen door shut behind me, and I half-ran down the short hall to his room. I knew that's where he'd be this early in the morning. It was about 10, what most people consider the late morning. But Jacob thought of it as way too early to be doing any kind of activity- other than sleeping. But he was used to my "early morning" wake up calls.

I threw open the door, and looked straight at him. His tan, strong arms were splayed haphazardly around him, and his mouth was open, a puddle of drool beneath it. He slept like the dead most of the time, and this was one of those times.

I shook his shoulder roughly, trying to wake him up as usual. We were best friends from way back, before we started dating. So everything was fun- never serious. And we loved that about each other. It went unsaid, but we both understood it through action- this was the real deal. I couldn't stand to be separated from him, or he from me. It was more than love. We were soul mates, no matter how hokey that sounds.

I looked down at my hand, where my promise ring was prominently displayed on my finger. I smiled to myself, thinking again about how lucky I was. I wasn't beautiful or all that smart. I could be funny, but not at all coordinated. Jacob was nearly perfect. He was naturally bronze, with thick muscles. He was handsome, and nearly every one of the girls down at La Push wanted to be with him. I was the pale brunette, with brown eyes to match. I was almost too skinny, no figure to speak of. But Jacob chose me, even though it had always been too good to be true.

I briefly thought this over in the back of my mind, while in the forefront; I was getting extremely frustrated with him. I grabbed a stray pillow on the floor, knocking him over the head with it. He didn't budge. I sighed, and then decided to try again. I held the pillow firmly in my hands, and with all the strength I had, I launched it at the back of his head. Instead of the rewarding "ouch," I was hoping for, all he did was groan sleepily and put that pillow over his ears.

I pulled the pillow back off his head and ripped off his covers, making him flinch against the cold air. "Seriously?" he sighed, stretching with a yawn and sitting up slowly. "Seriously," I answered, and sat down on the bed next to him.

His short, black hair was sticking up all over the place, and his eyes were squinting against the sunlight. "What time is it?" he asked, his voice tired. I looked over at the blue numbers displayed on his clock.

"Exactly 10:13," I answered cheerily. I tried to stifle my laugh as he sat there, mock-glaring at me. I just couldn't be serious when his hair looked like that.

"Oh, and now you're laughing at me?" he said with a half-smile.

"On the contrary, I was trying to restrain my laughter," I answered, smiling even wider. I loved our playful banter.

"Well I must say that you are horrible at retaining laughter," he said in the fakest British accent, making fun of my "big" words.

"Restraining laugher," I corrected. "But I must say: I do love accents."

He didn't answer. Instead he just hugged me to him, his body so warm and inviting that I nearly curled into his lap. I loved the way it felt when he held me, a slow smoldering fire enveloping me. His lips touched mine gently, playfully.

He pulled away, both of us laughing gently. We stood up, and I went into the kitchen to get him a bowl of cereal, while he got dressed and tamed his hair. He came out a few minutes later looking as amazing as ever. He sat down at the table, and I sat down across from him. We caught up on what had happened in the past days, not that we hadn't seen each other. It was the summer after graduating from high school. So, we were with each other nearly every day.

As far as futures, I had no idea where I wanted to go in life. I wasn't talented at anything remarkable, except for reading. So I decided to wait for college, and take a year off to decide what I wanted to become. Besides, it wasn't like I had much saved up for an education anyways.

Jake, on the other hand, had it all figured out. He knew that he was going to open up a garage down here on the reservation to fix up cars and motorcycles. He was good at that- always working on some project that involved mechanics. Sometimes I would try to help him, but I got so lost with all the names for tools and engine parts that I usually just gave up and watched him.

We were still in a conversation when Jacob finished that bowl of cereal, then got up to get another serving. When he sat back down, I didn't say anything. I just stared at him quizzically, wondering how he could eat so much and never gain a single pound. It was a complete mystery that would probably go unsolved.

"So what are the plans for today?" I asked him after he had finished cleaning up his breakfast. He turned to face me hesitantly.

"Well, Bella, I have plans for later. I'm gonna go soon to meet with…the guys," he finished after a pause. I just shrugged, pretending that it didn't hurt. Even though it did. I mean, he could've at least given me an earlier warning, so I could have something planned instead of sitting around my dad's house, bored out of my mind.

"It's okay," I said with a smile. "I still have to get you something for your birthday." His birthday was coming up in a few days, and I still hadn't gotten him a present. True, I needed to work on my planning skills. But it was also partially his fault, since I tried to spend every waking moment with him. "And we can hang out tomorrow," I said hopefully.

"Actually, I don't know when I'll have time to see you again. You probably shouldn't come by in the mornings either, you know. I might not be here," Jake said quietly, looking down.

"Oh," I said, almost inaudibly. That hurt a lot worse than the cancellations for today's plans. "Well, I guess, you know…call me."

"I'll try," he said with a tiny smile, thought his eyes were remorseful. He leaned in to kiss me, and when his lips touched mine, they seemed to be on fire. He pulled me closer to him, pressing my body against his, so that I could feel his warmth run all the way through me. I wound my hands through his hair, and pulled his face closer to mine, while his hands were against the small of my back. I started getting dizzy, and he broke away, breathing heavily. "Bye Bella," he said huskily, as I turned to go out the door.

"Bye Jake!" I shouted behind me.

"I love you!" he shouted.

"More than the world!" I finished.

Little did I know that that would be the last time I ever heard those words from his mouth.

**Tell me what ya think! And thanks to twilightluvr4vr for my first comment on this story! REVIEW PLZ! :D**


	3. Hearts and Auras

When I was young, and moving fast,  
Nothing slowed me down, ooh slowed me down.  
Now I let the others pass  
I've come around, oh come around.

Living just to keep going  
Going just to be sane.  
All the while I know  
It's such a shame

I don't need to get steady  
I know just how I feel.  
Telling you to be ready, my dear

-Tighten Up, _The Black Keys_

The drive home from Jake's seemed shorter than usual, probably because I was dreading being alone for the rest of the day. I really didn't want to sit around the house, but I didn't have the slightest urge to go shopping either. But, I couldn't avoid the inevitable. I went inside and retrieved my little cross-body purse and got some money out of my secret hiding place, my sock drawer. I wrote a note for Charlie, letting him know that I might be out late.

I didn't know where I should go shopping at, or what I wanted to get him. It was hard shopping for a guy who had no interests besides mechanics, which I knew nothing about. So, I decided to wander around Port Angeles' shopping district until I found something promising. I remembered to put my pepper spray in my back pocket, since I didn't want a repeat of a past incident in the wrong part of town. Nearly getting attacked in the middle of the night should definitely be avoided.

The winding road became straighter, and more buildings kept popping up in the green landscape. Soon, I was surrounded by cute little shops and neatly manicured yards. The sun was high in the sky, and I heard the laughing and talking of people everywhere. It was a beautiful day, one I would've loved to spend with Jacob.

I drove throughout the criss-crossing streets until I saw a cute little store with wind chimes in the window. Even if I didn't find something for Jake, I could probably find something promising in the shop.

_Ding Ding_, Chimed the little bell as I opened the door. "Hello! Welcome to Beatrice's Baubles! Are you looking for anything specific?" asked an older woman in a tie-dye sundress. Her name tag said Loretta. She looked like a Loretta to me, and I pictured her as a young woman in the sixties, marching for peace and playing the guitar for spare change.

"Well, I was looking for a present for my boyfriend. His birthday is in a few days," I replied quietly.

"Hmm… Is this boy a brooder, or perhaps a poetic soul?" I shook my head.

"He's more like a loveable puppy to me," I replied with a small smile.

"I have just the thing!" she answered with big eyes, leading me to a little shelf in the back corner. The grabbed a little black box and handed it to me. I opened the box, and inside was a perfect little silver heart, split down the middle, one for each of us.

"I see that you know these are perfect, and your aura is bright, so I'll tell you what. How about I engrave these for you for free?" she asked kindly.

"Oh I don't know, that's awfully nice of you but when would they be done by?" I asked shyly.

"For you darling, I'll have them done in an hour!"

"Thank you so much! But how much does this heart cost? I don't have all that much money, you know, with being a teenager and all," I said.

"Don't worry, we'll discuss payments when you come back! Now go on and have yourself some lunch! Just be sure to get back near the hour! Don't you worry about a thing!" assured Loretta.

"Oh alright if you insist. My name is Bella, and his is Jacob. Could you write _Forever and Always_ on the back? Unless that'd be a hassle for you of course."

"That's perfectly fine by me! Adios Bella!" she said, and I took that as my cue to find a place to eat. I got in the beast and drove down the road. I had seen a promising café on my way here.

Once inside, the smell of coffee beans enveloped me. I ordered a vanilla latte and a blueberry muffin, and found myself a little table to sit at. I sipped ate in silence, but took in the scenery. There was a pretty little redhead on a guitar up front, adding to the atmosphere. The walls were painted a deep purple, and the décor was comfy. I decided that I would come here more often when I was in Port Angeles.

The hour was nearly up, so I drove back to the shop at exactly one o'clock. Loretta was at the counter with the two necklaces as promised. "They're pretty nice if I do say so myself," she said in her breezy voice, handing me the box.

"They're more than perfect Loretta. Thank you so much! So about the price," I started. She finished for me.

"Consider it a gift honey." I looked at her in surprise.

"No, no I'll pay for it!" I said stubbornly.

"Kiddo, I'm telling you, I want to give it to you free of charge. You have a good, pure soul. And I see something ahead that makes me want to give you a break now." She insisted. I looked at her quizzically, but realized she wouldn't give me any more answers. I sighed and gave in, putting the box in my bag.

"Thanks again, thank you so much," I replied.

"No problem, and Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"Feel free to stop in anytime."

"I will," I said with a smile. "Bye Loretta!"

"Later tater," she said with a laugh.

That had possibly been the weirdest shopping adventure I had ever taken, but I liked something about that woman, besides the fact that she gave me free necklaces. There was something more about her, and I knew she wasn't just some crazy hippy. Regardless, I wanted to ignore her warning about something "ahead," but it kept on nagging at me. I turned up the music in the trunk and tried to drown out my thoughts with the Black Keys.

**Sooo... I haven't been on fanfiction for quite a long time! sorry to all of you waiting for another chapter! thank you so much for the reviews and please review this story if you like it, especially if you want me to keep writing! the next chapter should be up soon!**


	4. Happy Birthday to You

Stay with me  
Baby stay with me, tonight  
Don't leave me alone  
She shows me everything she used to know  
Picture frames and country roads  
Where the days were long and the world was small

Oh she stood by as it fell apart  
Separate rooms and broken hearts  
But I won't be the one to let you go

-Kiss Me Slowly, Parachute

_Ring…Ring…Ring…_ "Hello?" answered the voice on the other end sleepily.

"Good morning sleeping beauty, I apologize for waking you," I greeted. You'd think that the boy would be up by one in the afternoon. "Happy Birthday!" I said. It'd been a few days since I'd seen Jake and I had only had one short phone call with him in that time. I was dying to see him, and give him the present.

"Thanks Bella. I was gonna call you when I woke up to see if you wanted to come over today, or if you wanted me to come to your house," he said with a yawn.

"Well it depends. Are you doing anything with your dad today?" I asked.

"Nah, I don't think so- at least not until tonight."

"Do you want to come to my house then? Charlie's out fishing with Harry and he'll probably be gone for most of the day." Jake and I weren't having sex, we'd been dating for almost a year but I wasn't comfortable with it yet and he wasn't looking to push me into anything. Regardless, it was still nice to have alone time with him.

"Okay, that sounds good. I'll be there in thirty then."

"Kay! Later Tater!" I said, to which Jake just laughed.

"Bye Bella," he said with a click.

Usually, I didn't put myself together much when I was with Jake. I didn't look like a total slob, but at the same time I didn't worry about looks. That obviously wasn't the reason he'd started dating me. Today was his birthday though, and I felt like I was obligated to look my best. I'd already straightened my hair into a silky chestnut waterfall and put on vanilla perfume, his favorite. I'd watched some makeup tutorials on youtube earlier today, so I was fairly sure I could manage some eyeliner. I lined the top and bottom lash lines with black, making my eyes look huge. I added a shimmery golden shadow and the blackest mascara I could find at the drugstore. I didn't need any blush, since I almost always had a pink flush. All in all, the girl in the mirror looking back at me was different. She was pretty, maybe even beautiful. Even my pale skin and light dusting of freckles seemed luminous.

I was awoken from admiring my reflection by a knock on the door, which was strange for Jake. I walked down the stairs to open the door, but he was already lounging on the couch, the picture of ease. His black t-shirt clung perfectly to every plane and curve on his torso, and his dark jeans fit him quite nicely. His hair was tousled, but tamer than I had last seen it. He was so cute; I sometimes didn't understand how he was with me. He turned his head and saw me, and for a moment his eyes got huge. It was probably because of my snugly fitted v-neck t-shirt and the jean miniskirt that kept riding up my legs precariously.

"You look…" he started, seemingly unable to finish his sentence. By the grin on his face, it was a good thing.

"You too," I replied with a giggle. I sat beside him and leaned in for a quick peck on the lips and a big hug. "Happy birthday," I murmured, my head still against his chest. I could feel his warmth on me, warmer than usual. The heat from him sank into my bones, tightened my muscles. Butterflies fluttered against the walls of my stomach. "I got you a present." I pulled back and smiled.

"Bells, you didn't have to! It's not like we have money to throw around," he said disapprovingly.

"That's the thing. They woman at the store gave me a _huge _discount…" I said quietly.

Jake sighed. "Well thanks."

"You haven't even seen it yet. I'll go get it." I leaped up and ran up the stairs, and retrieved it from my drawer. It was a perfect gift, but I started to worry that he wouldn't like it.

"Here you go," I said, handing him the little black velvet box. He opened the lid slowly, almost carefully, and his jaw dropped when he saw the contents.

"Shit Bella! This looks expensive as hell. But it's really nice. And we can match," he laughed. I smiled, mostly because I could tell by his big brown eyes that he really did like it. I took the box and took out the heart, showing him the back. His smile grew bigger. I put the half that said _Bella_ around his neck, and he did the same to me with the other half.

He pulled me in close, kissing me deeply. My hands found there way to his hair and I pulled him even closer, wrapping my body around his as much as I could. Heat coursed through my veins, and everywhere that he touched left a trail of fire. I had never kissed him like this before. The kiss was loving, passionate, but there was something behind it, something wild. Not that I minded that part. His hands found their way under my shirt, and mine his. I touched each curve of his chiseled stomach, the hard plane of his back. Every time he touched me, I wanted more. Soon, we found our shirts were completely gone, my bra found it's way to the floor too. The kiss got deeper and deeper, the fire grew stronger and stronger. I grabbed his belt loops and started trying to unzip his pants. I didn't know what had come over me, or how my outlook had changed so quickly, but I wanted him. Every bit of him.

"Bella, are you sure?" he asked, his voice breathless, but I could see in his eyes he wanted this just as badly as I did. I nodded.

"I love you Jacob Black," I said with conviction. He answered with a sweeter kiss than the last. Our pants came off, and soon we lost track of time.

"Good night," I whispered to him. I didn't want to see him go, but I knew that Billy would be wondering where he was soon and Charlie would be home in an hour.

"Good night, Bella," Jacob whispered back. He kissed me one last time, forcefully. It brought up the same feelings as before, so I was glad that he broke away, breathing heavily. He turned and I watched as he got to his truck, and until he drove away. I shut the door when he was out of sight.

I didn't regret my decision to have sex with Jacob. If anything, it had brought me closer to him. Losing him would be impossible for me. I was reassured though, knowing that we had forever and always.

Charlie got home, and I told him I had went over to Jake's for a few hours. We had a conversation about his fishing day, but it was short since neither of us were big talkers.

That night, as I laid in bed, I realized what had been behind the kiss. Desperation and fear. I spent the night tossing and turning, not finding sleep until the sky was a light gray.

**if you're diggin this story, you should let me know with a review bro! or if you hate it, thats review-worthy too! i went through all types of awkward while trying to type this in a living room full of people! so it deserves some love! :) thank you for reading!**


End file.
